zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Infirmary (VLR)
K Alice Dio Luna Clover |items= Metal coin-like thing Scalpel Worn-out key Jar containing white powder Memory card Dirty fabric Metal stake Pretty key Empty jar Jar containing water Plaid fabric Clean plaid fabric |minigames= Medicine Case Shift Medicine Counting (x2) ADAM Scanner (x2) |links=Floor A Warehouse A }} The Infirmary is an escape room behind the yellow Chromatic Door in Warehouse A. It is searched by Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Phi. Layout The infirmary is a rather small room, made to only treat a few patients at a time. It has a few beds, a sink, a shelf with pills and medicine, and an ADAM to scan and diagnose illnesses, which is attached to an examination table. It also has a large computer monitor across from the ADAM, with a memory card slot on the side of the machine. The medicine cabinet also contains several drugs, including Soporil and tubocurarine. There is a partition to the right of the medicine cabinet, and behind it are three hospital beds. Story Sigma accesses the infirmary with Tenmyouji and Phi when choosing the yellow door on Luna's question. Once arriving at the Infirmary, Phi says that the room is probably used for treating workers who are sick or injured. Tenmyouji notes that the lack of dust shows that someone had been there recently. Sigma tells them to search the room for the key to the exit. Once opening the safe, they find a map of floor A, two sun cards, the chromatic door rules, a newspaper article about Radical-6, and the exit key. When Sigma asks Phi about the article, she tells him that they will talk about it later. They unlock the door and head towards the elevator, where they meet the others. Items Found Items Metal Coin-Like Thing The metal thing is found on top of the desk. Combines with Metal stake to form Pretty key. Scalpel The Scalpel is found on top of the cart. It is used to cut off a piece of fabric from the middle bed behind the partition. Worn-Out Key The Worn-out key is found on the bottom level of the cart. It can be placed in the bottom left keyhole of the frame between the medicine shelves and the exit in order to unlock the frame. Jar Containing White Powder The jar is found on the right side of the medicine shelves next to a couple vials of tubocurarine. Once the powder has been poured into the wash basin on the cart, the jar will be empty. Memory Card The memory card is found on the clipboard located inside the right cupboard beneath the medicine shelves. It can be placed into the slot on the right side of the screen to display a clue regarding the fabric. Metal Stake The stake is found on the rightmost bed behind the partition. Combines with Metal coin-like thing to form Pretty key. Dirty Fabric The Dirty fabric is found after the scalpel is used to cut it from the bed sheet. Has to be cleaned by the fabric cleaner in the basin. Empty Jar The empty jar is found after the Jar containing white powder is emptied by pouring its contents into the wash basin. It can be filled up at the sink with water and then the water can be put into the basin as well. Jar Containing Water The jar is found after the empty jar is filled at the sink. It can be poured into the wash basin. Combined with the white powder, the water should form a bleach that can clean the dirty fabric. Plaid Fabric The Plaid fabric is found after the dirty fabric is cleaned in the wash basin. It can be placed on the bed near the ADAM to fill in a hole on the bed sheet. The sheet can then be scanned with the ADAM. Clean Plaid Fabric The clean plaid fabric is found in the left drawer in the medicine cabinet after the correct code has been entered into the right drawer. If the fabric is placed on the bed and scanned with the ADAM, the secret file password will be revealed after completing the minigame. Combined Items Pretty Key PrettyKey.Infirmary.jpg PrettyKeyCombo.Infirmary.jpg The Pretty key is found after the Metal coin-like thing and the Metal stake are combined. It can be placed in the bottom right keyhole of the frame between the medicine shelves and the exit in order to unlock the frame. Minigames Medicine Case Shift The Medicine Case Shift is accessed after inserting the rusted and pretty keys into the side of the medicine case. In this minigame, the player must move a red, blue, and green block to their corresponding squares. This could be difficult on the 3DS version because of the gyro controls. It is easier to use the d-pad on the system. Medicine Counting MedicineCounting.Infirmary.jpg MedicineCounting2.Infirmary.jpg This minigame is accessed after finishing the medicine case shift game. In this minigame, the player must count the number of Red, Blue, and yellow medicine symbols on the medicine case and enter them into the drawer's locking device. There are two solutions to this puzzle. Each solution gives you a fabric that can be scanned using the ADAM. ADAM Scanner AdamScanner.Infirmary.jpg AdamScanner2.Infirmary.jpg Depending on which fabric you received from the medicine counting game, scanning the fabric on the ADAM triggers this minigame. In this game, the player must follow the directions on the fabric and the colorful note, which vary depending on which fabric you scan. They must touch the symbols on the fabric in a certain order from 1 being first and 5 being last. It is either CURED or FOUND. Depending on the fabric, you will either receive the escape or file password for the safe. Trivia *Sigma visits this room in every timeline. *The infirmary is used by the characters as a meeting place in the game to talk about the events occuring inside Rhizome 9. Humorous Quotes *Examine the AED on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the ADAM on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the fabric sewn on the bed in the middle on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the chair on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the jars of medicine on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the sink faucet on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the leftmost bed on "EASY" mode. *# *Examine the pillow on the rightmost bed on "EASY" mode. *# *# *Examine the partition. *# Category:Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR Locations Category:Floor A